The Samurai in Athens
by Lord Honk
Summary: Jack receives the visit of an old friend who ask him of investigate the whereabouts of Aku in the city of Athens in another world. Genre and Rating may change while the story is being written. Note: This is my first story that I write.


**-NOTICE-**

My stories may contain organizations and characters that I have created.

You may need to go on my profile to check on those.

**-DISCLAIMER-**

I do not own Samurai Jack or Soul Calibur.

_**The Samurai in Athens**_

_The Leader_

Still searching for a way to go back in time to save his world from Aku, Samurai Jack stopped for a moment to drink some water from his bottle. He took off his sword from his belt and placed it on his right after he sat down to listen to the sounds of the forest that was surrounding him. This was his moment of peace and quiet.

"Sorry to bother you when you are relaxing Jack, but could I talk to you for a minute" said a familiar voice.

"Yes, my friend" replied Jack with a calm voice. "But, how long have been waiting here?"

"Not long. I think I arrived a minute or two before you" answered the familiar voice.

"Then what is it you want to talk about?" asked Jack.

The one with the familiar voice jumped down from the tree in front of Jack. It was a young man that Jack knew very well since he helped to train him in the arts of swordsmanship when he was just a child. Everytime he meets Agent, he remembers the days when they were sparring together. "The good old days" Jack thought. Now he his the Leader of the Protectorate of Altimila and he must lead his armies to battle against an unknown enemy that seek to destroy everything that he stands for, all that at the age of 17.

"There is one thing that I think you should know" Agent said while sitting down in front of the tree he came from. "You should know that Aku has been seen in Athens".

By only earring the name "Aku", Jack got up and placed is sword back in his belt in the blink of an eye.

"Where is he!" said Jack with a bit of anger and anxiety in his voice.

"Like I said, he was seen in Athens, in the world where Soul Calibur and Soul Edge came from. You know which world I'm talking about, right?" said Agent.

"I do" replied Jack. "But, knowing you Agent, you must have suspicions on why Aku is there."

"No, but, if I had to guess, it would be to get his hands on Soul Calibur or to reach me through the two agents that live there" said thoughtfully Agent.

"The two agents that you are speaking of are… Cassandra and Sophitia Alexandra if I am correct" said Jack. "But why do you think that Aku would be after Soul Calibur and not Soul Edge?"

"For two reasons, my friend" said Agent with a little smile on his face. "First, it is because Nightmare will not let go of Soul Edge without a fight, and the gods know that Nightmare is as tough as hell, which would makes things very hard for Aku. Second, Aku was sighted in Athens while Nightmare is off world, helping us in our war efforts, but Siegfried Schtauffen, our agent who is in possession of Soul Calibur, is and still is in Athens."

"Do you know where agent Siegfried is?" asked Jack.

"You're lucky; he is living at the Alexandra's house" answered Agent.

"Then, I'll be on my way there" said Jack.

Just before Jack opens a teleporter with his WTD, Agent grabbed Jack's right shoulder with his left hand and told him "Jack, I know I don't have to remind you, but you are a Protectorate Agent, and you are going on a Protectorate mission. Your mission is to find the reason why Aku showed his ugly face there and you are to help and protect the three agents there. The safety of everyone is your priority."

"The safety of everyone will always be my priority" said firmly Jack.

"Then, you now have your orders, my friend. Now I must go back to my world. I have a three-pages essay to finish for tomorrow's World Views class. See you later" said Agent before teleporting back to his world.

Jack now opens a teleporter to Athens where he hadn't been for quite some years now. Somehow, he was happy to leave on a mission, even if it was sudden. It is probably because he didn't know where to go find a way back to his own time and also because he thought that "Anywhere is probably better than here."

Here you go folks, my first chapter of my first story.

Hope you liked it.

-Lord Honk-


End file.
